


BillDip Collection

by BluePandaHero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on Picarto, I wanted to read BillDip smut, realized I read it all. So here's my contribution to the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bill gently pressed Dipper into the bed, sucking on his neck. Dipper moaned in a low voice, gripping onto Bill's shirt in a rhythmic manner and biting his bottom lip. The demon smirked, pulling away and catching his lips in a kiss. Bill licked Dipper's bottom lip, sucking on it. Dipper breathed out heavily before Bill pulled away again. Bill pressed his hands by Dipper's side, pushing himself up and looking down at his work. The tall, always indifferent 23 year old male without a single fear in the world had been reduced into a moaning mess, wiggling under him. They had done this many times before, yes, but Bill enjoyed how he could turn Dipper from indifferent to horny seemingly with the snap of his fingers. Bill removed Dipper's shirt, slowly kissing from the boys collar bone all the way down to his stomach, leaving love marks along the way. Dipper's moans became more and more needy as Bill made his way towards his crotch. Dipper thought this was taking way to much time, but he was too busy moaning to complain. After all, it did feel extremely good. Bill smirked.  
"Should we move things along?" Oh fuck. Dipper had forgotten the demon could read minds. Dipper nodded, still unable to speak. Bill kissed Dipper's throat reassuringly.  
"Are you sure? You know I won't be able to stop myself..." He purred into Dipper's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Bill began working at Dipper's pants, removing them. Dipper nodded once more. Bill smirked and spread Dipper's legs, crawling in between them. Dipper put his arms on the pillows, watching lustfully as Bill began to remove the belt from his pants. Bill stared at Dipper briefly before unbuttoning his pants. Dipper bit his bottom lip, staring at the button at the pants were thrown carelessly across the room. Dipper blushed, looking at Bill. The demon began to grind against the boy before flinging Dipper's boxers off. Bill stared at the naked, panting boy under him. Bill felt himself getting more and more needy and began to work at his own boxers, flinging them across the room. Dipper, bucked his hips up, as if begging for him. Bill began kissing the boy again, this time more roughly. Dipper felt himself being pushed into the mattress as Bill began prodding his backside with the tip of his member. Dipper moaned again, each moan louder then the last. Bill pushed himself into Dipper, grabbing at the cloth of the bed. Dipper bucked his hips into him, Bill moaning and calling out lewd things that only made Dipper hornier. God, he hoped no one was hearing this. Bill slammed into him, snapping Dipper out of whatever he was thinking at the moment.  
"Only me now..." Bill sounded jealous. Dipper moaned at Bill began to hit that spot that he somehow always knew where it was. The boy wrapped his legs around the demons wait.  
"Ah, fuck." Bill moaned out. Dipper called out Bill's name, and the demon held Dipper's wrists down into the bed. Dipper felt like he would come soon as the tingly feeling moved from his arse to his erect member. Bill pulled out, panting.  
"Why...Did you stop?" Dipper whined, panting. Bill flipped Dipper onto him, smirking.  
"Ride me."  
"What?" Bill bucked into him, a small moan coming from Dipper.  
"Ride me." He demanded. Dipper nodded, leaning back on his hands and began bucking into him. The boy blushed, moaning as he began to reach his limit. Dipper began riding him faster, moaning louder and louder. Finally, Bill bucked up into Dipper, cumming inside of him. Dipper followed soon after. The boy climbed off, trying to go take a shower before being pulled back by Bill.  
"It can wait a little while." The demon pulled Dipper into his chest.  
"Maybe, but it feels gross." Dipper replied, dragging out the O. Bill pulled the covers over them, pulling an arm around Dipper so he'd be closer.


	2. What's Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were on Picarto and started talking about if Bill has literally 0 clue about sex. Bill is a human and Dipper is 23. Not really smut, but will be continued in the next chapter bc I'm lazy.

Bill snuck up behind Dipper, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Hey Pine Tree, nice pants."  
"Uh, thanks..?" Dipper looked up from his book. Bill smirked a bit.  
"Mind if I test the zipper?" Dipper roughly set his book down.  
"Do you even know what sex IS?!"   
"What the hell is 'sex'?" Bill looked confused.  
"Seriously? You're 'all knowing', but you don't know what sex is?"  
"Why don't you show me?" Bill unwrapped his arms. Dipper blushed. Sure, they'd been in a relationship for about 5 years now, but sex was an entirely different subject.   
"How about I explain it?" Dipper stood up.  
"But that's no fun!" The human sighed, going upstairs to get his computer.  
"Fine, you really wanna see it?" Bill nodded. Dipper turned his computer towards him and began to type something in, his face growing redder. He clicked a few things, then turned the computer to Bill. A video began to play.  
"Ok so what-oh...OH..SO THAT..WAIT WHAT....WHY IS HE...PINE TREE, WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
"You said you wanted to know." Dipper shrugged as moans came from the computer.   
"Fuck. You!" Bill slammed the computer down. Dipper smirked, realizing he could take advantage of FINALLY embarrassing Bill. Dipper leaned over, leaning just at his lips.  
"Gladly." He smirked. Bill pulled away, blushing. Dipper closed the space between them, pulling him into a kiss. They'd kissed many times before, but Dipper would normally turn Bill down, so Bill normally took the chance anytime he got. Bill leaned in closer just as Dipper pulled away.  
"Shall we take this upstairs?" Dipper asked. Bill blushed brightly, but agreed.


	3. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Bill, Will, The Gideon Star ect., blush their respective color.

Bill pulled Dipper into his lap, setting his head on top of Dipper's  
"Bill, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.  
"I'm upset."  
"And why am I in your lap?"  
"Because I'm upset." Dipper paused.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"Mhm."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My brother may or may not be coming into town..."  
"Well that doesn't sound so-"  
"With his boyfriend."  
"Oh-"  
"My sister will be in town as well. With her girlfriend."   
"Oh...."  
"And they fuck like jackrabbits. Seriously, I didn't know it was possible to have that much sex."  
"Well, we're not much better." Dipper giggled, landing a small kiss on the demons cheek.   
"And I'm sure we have enough room in the basement for your sister and her girlfriend."  
"Really? My sister might steal all the snacks."  
"That was rude."  
"Not if it's true." Bill shook his head. Dipper thought for a moment.  
"When are they going to be in town?"   
"About a month from now. My sister said she wanted to spend Christmas with us."  
"Aw, that's sweet."  
"Dipper."  
"What?"  
"We're literal demons."  
"Oh, right..."  
"One more thing I forgot to mention."  
"What?"  
"My mom maaaaay or may not be spending Christmas with us as well..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yup." Dipper thought again.  
"Hey Bill."  
"What?"  
"Would it make you feel better if we...." Dipper leaned up to his ear, whispering many dirty things that made Bill go yellow. When Dipper pulled away, he bit his bottom lip a bit seductively.  
"Well?"  
"Pine Tree, you thirty little sapling..." Bill picked Dipper up, carrying him upstairs. It was going to be a loooooooong night.


	4. Say I Love You

Dipper and Bill lay on the couch, drinking hot cocoa and wrapped up in a blanket. Bill had an arm around Dipper, making sure he was close as he close. Dipper sighed as a love scene came on one of the cliche movie. The man and the woman were outside an airport, the woman ready to leave and the man had just shown up yadda yadda yadda.  
"Something wrong? You normally love these movies." Bill paused the movie.  
"Mmh...It's nothing."  
"Dipper, I can read your mind anytime I want. Talk to me."   
"Really Bill, it's nothing you should be worried about."  
"That makes me worry about it." Bill giggled. Dipper sighed.  
"Well..."  
"Hm?"   
"It's just..."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind. It's stupid. Just forget it." Dipper took the remote and played the movie.  
"Okay...." Bill looked at Dipper skeptically, slowly going through his thought's.  
'Hm....'He's never said 'I love you' in the 3 years we've been together...' Well that can't be right..' Bill tried to think back to when he'd said it...Dipper was right. He really hadn't said it at all. Wow, he'd never felt like a bigger asshole.  
"Hey, Pine Tree, I wanna tell you something."  
"What is it, Bill?" Dipper asked. The demon kissed the side of Dipper's head.  
"I love you." Dipper's eyes widened as a light pink spread across his face.  
"I love you too, Bill."


	5. Dipper tries to teach Bill how to drive

“Ok, so buckle up.” Dipper pulled the seatbelt down, clicking it into place.  
“Why do I need to do that?” Bill looked at him, puzzled.  
“Do you wanna crash through the window and sleep on the couch?”  
“No.”  
“Then buckle up.” Bill grumbled to himself, clicking the seatbelt in.   
“Ok good, now put one foot on the gas peddle.”   
“Ok.”  
“Now put both hands on the wheel.”  
“Ok.”  
“Now put the car into drive.”  
“But-”  
“Just do it.”  
“Ok…” Bill grumbled.  
“What’s drive?”  
“The D- Just let me show you.” Dipper put the stick shift into drive.  
“Ok, now push down GENTLY on the gas peddle.” Bill did as such.  
“This is boring.”  
“Life is boring, suck it up. Ok, now pull out of the drive- DO NOT HIT THE STOP SIGN.”  
“I’M GONNA HIT THE STOP SIGN.”  
“BILL, NO. STOP.”  
“WHAT ELSE AM I GONNA HIT?!”  
Lets just say Bill slept on the couch that night.


	6. Smut

Bill pushed Dipper down onto the bed, spreading the brunettes legs apart and crawling on top of him. Dipper pulled him down, kissing him and running his fingers through his blonde hair. Bill grinded against him, making Dipper moan and buck up against him. Bill began unbuttoning Dipper’s red shirt, moving his lips down his neck. The brunette bit his bottom lip, placing a hand on the back of Bill’s head to hold him in place. Once the demon had successfully unbuttoned Dipper’s shirt, he threw it to a corner of the bedroom and was soon forgotten as Dipper began removing the blonde’s black shirt. Bill picked himself up, still in between Dipper’s spread legs, and sliding his shirt off before moving his hands towards Dipper’s leather belt. The demon slyly undid the belt, sliding it out and tying Dipper’s wrists together, placing them above his head. He then moved down to the pants, those certainly had to go. Bill unbuttoned Dipper’s jeans, sliding them down to his ankles and partially freeing Dipper’s erection. He sure wasn’t a Little Dipper. The boy squirmed a bit on the bed, opening his legs a bit more. Bill smirked, working at his own pants, kicking them off. The demon decides to take his time removing his own boxers and placing Dipper on his stomach.

Dipper willingly turned over, placing his bound wrists near his head. Bill pulled the boys boxers off, leaving them at his ankles. The demon looked back at the door, making sure they’d locked it. He turned back to Dipper, slipping two fingers into the brunetts mouth. Dipper willingly sucked on them. Bill moved them in and out of Dipper’s mouth before removing them. Bill positioned his fingers at Dipper enterance. The blonde began pushing into him. Dipper gripped at the covers, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Bill moved the two coated fingers inside of him, listening to Dipper’s muffled moans. The demon eventually pulled the two fingers out of the boys rear, leaving Dipper with a bit of an empty feeling. He whined a bit, resisting the urge to move around. Bill smirked a bit, positioning himself at Dipper’s entrance before prodding it with his tip. Dipper moaned out, pushing himself onto him. 

Without warning, Bill slammed into the brunette, moving him a bit forwards. Dipper let out a sound of surprise that later turned into a moan. Bill grabbed Dipper’s hips, digging his fingers into the brunettes sides a bit and thrusting into him, making subtle grunting noises. Dipper gripped at the bedsheets, moaning, panting, and calling out Bill’s name. The demon muttered Dipper’s name under his breath, cussing a bit. Loud smaking sounds could be heard and soon the room was filled with loud moans and smacking sounds.   
“Ah, Bill….Please…Harder…” Dipper begged between breaths and moans. Bill smirked.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely…” The blonde stopped for a moment before repeatedly slamming into the brunette, making him moan even louder. Bill could feel himself getting closer. He leaned over, proping himself up with one hand and gripping Dipper’s waist with the other. Bill sped up, cussing a bit more. Dipper moaned out with the thrusts, moaning out loudly one last time as Bill came inside of him, the demon grunting. Both sat there for a moment, panting and catching their breaths. Bill unbound Dipper’s wrists, pulling out of him. He pushed himself up as Dipper turned around, kissing him sweetly. Bill smiled at him, pressing their foreheads together and carrying him to the bathroom.  
“You should probably take a shower.” The demon said, putting him down. Dipper wrapped his arms around his lover, humming a bit.  
“Care to join me?”


	7. Scars

Bill hurried over to the pool, desperated to get out of the summer’s swealtering heat. The now-human threw his shirt over to one of the chairs near-by, along with his sandals and hopped into the pool. Dipper looked over, rubbing the bridge of his nose and walking over to one of the chairs with an umbrella over it. He sat the pool-bag down, pulling a book out and sitting down under it.  
“C’mon, bro bro! We came to the pool for a reason!” Mabel pulled Dipper by the arm.  
“I’ve been trying to read this book for a week, Mabel.” Dipper motioned to the book with his head.  
“You can read it later!” Mabel pulled him up from the chair. Dipper sighed, pulling his shoes off. Bill swam over to the edge of the pool, watching closely. Dipper began taking his shirt off, eventually throwing it aside. There were multiple scars from his arms when Bill had first possessed him to his hips. Bill felt a pang of emotion he hadn’t felt before; Guilt.  
The blond hurried out of the pool, grabbing his things plus a towel and hurrying out of the pool area. Dipper glanced at Mabel, confused. Seeing this as his chance to ‘escape’, Dipper pulled his shoes and shirt on, hurrying after Bill. Dipper supposed Bill has teleported away. Annoyed, Dipper ran all the way back to the shack (as he couldn’t just leave Mabel without the car, he’d never hear the end of that) and scurried up to Bill’s room. The brunette tried the doorknob but found it locked. He’d have to either wait until Mabel got home or, if he decided to unlock the door, wait for Bill to unlock the door. Dipper tried knocking on the door.  
“Go away…” He heard Bill say weakly.  
“What’s wrong? You just…Ran off…” Dipper tried the doorknob, no such luck.  
“Just….Go away….” Bill said, barely above a whisper.

It had been an hour. One. Fucking. Hour that Dipper had his back to the door, sitting down and listening to Bill’s sobs, trying to get him to unlock the door. There weren’t any signs that Bill was unlocking the door anytime soon. Then he remembered; there’s a door key downstairs. He’d never felt stupider. Silently, Dipper ran downstairs to grab the key. Running back upstairs after grabbing the key, he unlocked the door, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He crept over, sliding onto the bed next to him and hugged him close.  
“Are you okay?”


	8. ATG BillDip *SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given permission to write smut for the All that Glitters fic!  
> Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4703630/chapters/10740698

"You're absolutely positive you wanna do this?" Dipper said, looking down at Bill who had his head down. The dancer looked up.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded. Both blushing they walked into Bill's bedroom (after putting the dishes in the sink for later), shutting and locking the door behind them. Bill led him over to the bed, allowing Dipper to climb on top of him. The author pressed his lips against Bill's as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Dipper hesitently began lifting up Bill's shirt, parting his lips from Bill for a moment before gently kissing him again. After a few moments, Dipper lifted himself up, touching his forehead against the dancer's as he worked on the button of Bill's pants, slipping them off. The blonde hummed contently, undoing the buttons to Dipper's shirt. Unsure of what to do, the author continued to kiss Bill, moving his head every now and again. Once all the buttons her undone, Dipper slipped his shirt off, working at the button of his own jeans, then working on the zipper. Dipper moved down to Bill's neck.  
"Hey, no hickies!" Bill raised his voice a bit. Dipper nodded, planting butterfly kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. The blonde rested his hands on Dipper's shoulder's, blushing at how gentle Dipper was being with him.  
"You're sure you're okay with this?" Dipper picked his head up. Bill nodded. The brunette tugged at the heam of the blonde's boxers, pulling them off before doing the same with his own.  
Both completely naked, they pull each-other in for a kiss, somehow more passionate than the last. Bill smiled into the kiss before pulling away.  
"Have you...done this before?" Bill asked.  
"Ah...Well....No." Bill giggled a bit.  
"Well, I'll guide you..." He said sensually. Dipper silently thanked him, listening closely for Bill's orders.  
"First," Bill took Dipper hand and began sucking on two of the fingers. Dipper could feel the blood rushing to his face and genitals. He watched as the blonde sucked on the two fingers, trying to figure out if he should move them or if he should just let Bill do his own thing. He went with the latter as Bill seemed to be holding the brunette's hand in place. After a few moments, the dancer had removed his fingers, a small string of saliva connect them together,  
"Then you just..." Bill moved Dipper's hand down, positioning them at his enterance. Dipper, taking the hint, slowly slid them in so that Bill could adjust. The blonde squeezed Dipper's shoulder's, letting out a high-pitch moan. Slowly, Dipper thrust the fingers in and out.  
"Does this feel okay?" He asked.  
"Mhm." He managed to get out in between moans. Dipper kissed him a bit, removing his fingers after awhile. Bill whinned at the loss, but looked down excitedly.  
The author placed himself at the dancer's enterance, slowly pushing in as they both let out a long moan. Dipper supported hmself on his arm as Bill gripped at Dipper's back, gasping and moaning as Dipper slowly thrusted into him. "Are you alright?" Dipper managed to say. "Yes...You don't have to be this gentle just.." Bill was caught off by a gasp. Dipper sped up a bit, making Bill moan a bit louder. Soon, they had a rhythmic motion as Bill gripped to Dipper's back, his toes pointed. Dipper asked every now again if Bill was okay, and everytime he said yes. Calling out each-other's names, they could feel themselves getting closer. "Oh...Faster..." Bill said, barley above a whisper. Dipper just barley caught his request, obliging and speeding up. Bill's moans gradually got louder as Dipper sped up, quicker and quicker. Then, just as Dipper hit that spot, that's what sent Bill over the edge. Clenching around Dipper, he dug his nails into the brunette's back, coming loudly. Dipper thrust in a few times more before coming inside of Bill. They stayed like that for a bit before Dipper pulled out. "Sorry..." Dipper panted. "It's okay." Bill smiled. Dipper smiled back, flopping over next to him and kissing his temple.


	9. Bill goes into heat and it's noice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. The haters are rowdey after DAMVTF. Why not.

Bill sat on Dipper's lap, panting and pulling his book away to set it down on the floor.   
"Bill, what the hell? I was reading that, if you couldn't tell." Dipper looked at him. Although Dipper had yet to do anything, Bill's eyes were already darkened and full blown with lust. The blonde leaned in to kiss Dipper deeply, grinding against him. The 23-year-old was in shock, not knowing if he should encourage him or get him to stop.  
"Dipper...fuck me..pleaaaase..." Bill breathed into Dipper's neck. The brunette gropped at the blonde's backside, earning a soft moan from him.  
"Right here..right now, please." He begged. Dipper decided to give into the lustful demon's demand, wasting no time stripping off the blonde's pants. Everyone was out at the moment, and he decided to text Mabel to warn her.  
Mabel  
What?  
Where are you right now?  
We're on our way back.  
Go to Pacifica's or something.  
What? Why?  
Oh  
OH  
OKAY THEN  
Give us about an hour  
GOT IT  
and he placed his phone on the table next to the chair he was currently sitting in. Bill had been working at Dipper's pants, kissing, sucking, and biting his neck. The brunette took control, gropping Bill once more to get him to stop, removing his own pants.   
"Turn around." Dipper ordered. Bill nodded, turning around to sit on Dipper. Pulling down Bill's boxer's, he pulled his waist up, licking at his enterance. The demon let out a moan of surprise, but later turned into louder, more pleasureful moans. Taking this at encouragement, he pushed his tongue in deeper, earning a sound that was almost a scream from Bill. The blonde pushed himself onto his mouth, tongue sticking out and panting. Oh God, he wanted him so badly. Dipper eventually pulled his tongue out, Bill whining.   
"Don't whine." Dipper pulled his waist down, pulling off his own boxer's down to his ankles. Bill pressed against the brunette, hungrily looking down. Dipper licked the blonde's neck, slamming him down. Bill moaned so loudly it was almost a scream. Holding his wrists behind him, Dipper slammed repeatedly into Bill, making him scream his name out in between moans. The brunette began pumping Bill's cock as he sped up, almost on the urge of an orgasm.   
Then, at the same time, they both came, Bill's eye's rolling back. He laid back on Dipper, panting, sweaty, and a bit tired.  
"Wanna go again?"


End file.
